


Споры о звёздах

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Это стало уже своеобразной традицией — раз в неделю хозяин отеля и его молодой родственник встречались на крыше и подолгу разглядывали ночное небо и звёзды. Говорили на отвлечённые темы. Смеялись. Спорили.
Kudos: 2





	Споры о звёздах

— А вот это — Большая медведица, — Джонатан нашёл созвездие в небе и уверенно показал на него.

В горящем взгляде вампира сияло удивление:

— Какая же это медведица? Это Ковш!

— Медведица!

— Ковш!

— Нет же, Медведица!

— Я тебя укушу, глупый человек!

Джонатан закатил глаза.

— Да, это, конечно, весомый аргумент. Молчу, ладно, молчу…

Рыжий парень не боялся угроз Дракулы. Ему было прекрасно известно, что граф просто его пугал. На самом деле времена, когда люди становились добычей монстров, давно прошли. Дракула был одним из первых, кто понял важность отказа от человеческой плоти и крови. Наверное, в этом решении ему помогло наличие Мэйвис, парень не особо вникал. Но как бы то ни было, правда была налицо — кусать человека, особенно родного, Дракула не станет.

Джонатан улыбнулся, глядя в растерянные голубые глаза.

«Прошло время пугания, Драк! Может, раньше ты и вызывал ужас, но сейчас всё изменилось. Я не боюсь угроз, знаю, что ты никогда не претворишь их в жизнь...»

— Ты говори, но не заговаривайся, — сварливо посоветовал Дракула, оскорблённо кутаясь в плащ.

Джонатан тепло усмехнулся и обнял тестя, прижавшись к его тёплому телу. Он знал, что граф обижается, когда его случайно или умышленно называют старым. Или намекают на это.

Да, пятьсот с хвостиком — немалый срок. Полтысячелетия. Многое прошло перед глазами вампира.

Да, срок почтенный. Но это людям так кажется. На самом деле, по вампирьим меркам Дракула был ещё не шибко стар — «в самом соку», как говорят.

— Слушай, Галилей, а Воинственный Гном как у вас называется?

Всего пару лет назад данный вопрос поставил бы Джонни в тупик. Но это в прошлом. Далеко позади остался наивный мальчишка с круглыми любопытными глазами.

— Так Орион же. Я ведь рассказывал тебе…

Дракула незлобно фыркнул.

— Все эти ваши рассказы такие смешные! Довольно любопытная теория возникновения созвездий, я очень повеселился.

— Ну так древние же! — охотно согласился Джонатан.

Его мобильник засветился и тихо завибрировал. Юноша достал его из кармана и разблокировал экран.

— Мышка спрашивает, когда мы будем заходить. Рассвет через два часа.

Граф улыбнулся кончиками губ и неохотно покинул тёплые объятья зятя.

— Идём, Джонни, я покажу тебе настоящую историю возникновения созвездий.

— Пойдём, — рыжий паренёк последовал за вампиром, искоса поглядывая на него.

Это стало уже своеобразной традицией — раз в неделю хозяин отеля и его молодой родственник встречались на крыше и подолгу разглядывали ночное небо и звёзды. Говорили на отвлечённые темы. Смеялись. Спорили.

Кто-то скажет — монстры ужасны.

А вот Джонатан с ними не согласен.


End file.
